Letting Her Freak Flag Fly
by Pricat
Summary: Rosaria Pendragon lives at Worchester and is afraid to be herself until she learns that being herself and not caring about what others think helps her especially when the daughter of a foe of Merlin's shows up....
1. Chapter 1

Letting Her Freak Flag Fly

**A/N I was listening to Freak Flag from Shrek the Musical today and it inspired me to write a little something. It's about being yourself no matter what people tell you or make fun of you because you're different. Ari and Lorian's daughter learns this while being cared for by Merlin, Marissa's father and Ari's grandfather... I hope you enjoy.**

**Prologue**

_Ari felt sad as she along with her husband Lorian and their other friends were at the harbour. Merlin and his older daughter Inogen were returning to Worchester but they were sad._

_Ari and Lorian were now the rulers of Far, Far Away but Artie and Ari's stepmother helped them._

_"I know this is sad but it's the only way. Foes from the past could come after her._

_When she's old enough, I'll tell her._

_But for now, it's best if she grows up unaware of this kingdom." Merlin told Ari as the baby grgled but belched a little blast of fire._

_Lorian laughed at that. He hoped one day they'd be together as a family....._

_"Please be safe Rosaria." he thought softly as the breeze blew through his long black hair......_

_But as they arrived at Worchester, somebody was watching them. She was the daughter of somebody Merlin once trusted and was once his best student. She smiled seeing the babe in Inogen's arms._

_She was now sixteen._

_"Dad.... are you sure Ari didn't mind giving her and Lorian's kid to you to care for her?" she asked him softly._

_Merlin looked at her with sadness in his eyes._

_"..... Yes they did. Ever since I raised your younger sister, I've been waiting for another child to look after..... since...... since she left us." he answered her with tears in his eyes._

_But little Rosaria was tugging on his beard playfully laughing._

_"Don't worry little one you'll have a family right here." he said as he opened the door to his room which only he could enter._

_It was where Rosaria would live until she was old enough._

_He sighed missing Marissa his older daughter._

_"So he's grown weaker after what happened to Marissa." a hooded figure thought........_


	2. Just A Gifted Child

Letting Her Freak Flag Fly

**A/N Here's more. I hope you like.**

Chapter One

It was dawn and in a dorm room opposite Merlin's, a young girl awoke. She had long black hair, green eyes and was slender. Her name was Rosaria Pendragon and she was very friendly, kind hearted and smart but others were too scared of her.

Like her mother Ari, she had the appearance of an ogre but also had dragon wings from her back which were growing powerful by the day, breathed fire sometimes by accident and had magic.

She was eleven years old.

She'd been living with her grandfather Merlin and Inogen. She considered Inogen like a sister but Inogen although she loved her, was secretly ashamed of her for what she was.

Merlin loved her for who she was.

She reminded him of Marissa because she looked so much like her even with her dragon features that she'd gotten from her father Lorian.

He'd resumed teaching but also helped Rosaria learn to control her magical powers.

"Drat! I should've known she'd be curious about the jousting field and this place.

I hope nobody hurts her.

She may look like an ogre with dragon wings and breathe fire but she's just a child.

What damage could she do?" he told himself leaving his study.

Rosaria's eyes were wide as she watched the jousting team practise. To her, it seemed cool. Inogen smiled seeing her younger adopted sister hover onto the field using her tiny but powerful wings.

_"This should be fun_!" Inogen thought as she saw the jousting team freak out as fire burst from Rosaria's mouth accidentally scorching the team's armour.

"Get that little freak! Whoever let her here should've left her at home!" they said chasing her.

She giggled at that.

It was just like Tag.

But Marco nearly had her until somebody stopped them by making them freeze.

It was Merlin.

_"I'm so glad you're not hurt_!" he thought hugging the young girl.

"Why protect her?

She's a freak, a monster!

Lock her away!" he heard some of the students including Inogen yell. His eyes darkened seeing tears in Rosaria's emerald eyes. He knew she wasn't a monster, just a lonely and powerful child who wanted nothing but to be loved.

"She's only a child!

To her, it's just a game." Merlin said taking Rosaria by the hand and leaving the jousting field.

"Are you angry Dad?" she said sadly with tears emerging in her voice. He felt sorry for her. She was so like Marissa.

"No I'm not mad at you.

All those other people being mean to you made me angry. You're not a monster to me, you're just a very gifted child.

You remind me of somebody I knew." he told her softly as he tucked her into bed later that night.

"Who do I remind you of?" Rosaria asked him yawning, her emerald eyes full of wonder.

"My daughter Marissa. She looked like a human but had magic but...." he said.

"But what?" she asked curious.

"She was missing and it made me sad ever since." he answered kissing her as she fell asleep hugging a stuffed dragon.

It was her only friend.

He then left to talk to Principal Pynchley and the teaching staff of Worchester.......


	3. A Meeting with Dangerous Foe

Letting Her Freak Flag Fly

Merlin tensed up as he approached the doors to Pynchley's study. Being around him and the whole teaching faculty made him act unlike himself. He knew they were going to talk about Rosaria. He knew she was harmless. As he entered, the teachers were already talking to Pynchley.

They stopped talking as Merlin entered the room. He knew how the others felt about him. He was a freak to them because of the way he taught the students.

"You know why we're here Merlin.

Your grand daughter Rosaria Pendragon. I know you promised the rulers of Far, Far Away you'd protect her but....." Pynchley told him.

"But what?" Merlin asked him.

"She doesn't fit in here and she's always in the middle of something.

Maybe she should go." the principal told him.

Merlin shivered at that. He wouldn't abandon the girl because of this. It wasn't her fault this was happening. He wouldn't send her away.

He cared too much about her to do that.

Or was it something else?

"Pynchley.... I can't do that to her.

You know that.

She's..... too precious to me.

You wouldn't understand." Merlin told him.

He had a bad feeling as he left that something was happening as he left and went to his dorm room. Inogen was there but looked worried.

The door to Rosaria's room was open wide as he went in.

Rosaria was asleep but somebody else's aura was there.

He saw a hooded figure in the darkness.

"Hello. My mother told me about you.

She used to be your prized student." she said smugly.

Merlin froze in his tracks hearing that......

"What do you want with her?" he asked.....


	4. Helping Her Control Her Magic

Lwtting Her Freak Flag Fly

**A/N Here's more. Thank you to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me.**

Inogen wondered who that hooded stranger was that had been there a few minutes ago but he wouldn't say. Morgan wondered why her daughter had returned without hurting Merlin. She knew her daughter was like her, evil, fiery and conniving. She knew about Rosaria.

"I was about to get her to join me but Merlin was there and used a protection spell on her.

Don't worry I'll get her." she replied to her.

Merlin was worried as Rosaria woke up the next morning but had decided not to tell her in case she got freaked out or worried. He had to teach her how to use her powers to defend herself in case that stranger showed up again.

"What's wrong?" Rosaria asked him later in the day after he'd finished teaching classes for the day.

"_What should I tell her? That I'm teaching her how to use her magic..... to defend herself. Right up until now, she hasn't realised what she's capable of."_ he thought smiling.

"I want to help you..... learn how to put your magic to good use." he answered her softly. Rosaria had a quizzical look in her emerald eyes. She knew she was different but was unaware she had magic. She was curious.

"But I don't have any magic!" she said softly.

"Yes you do. It's just dormant within you. We just need to bring it out. But you can't show others or tell them about our secret classes, okay? They wouldn't understand.

This is just bwtween us." Merlin said to her.

"I sort of understand." Rosaria said to him.

He laughed at that.

"Okay focus on making the vase hover.

I know you can do this." he told her. Suddenly her eyes glowed with magic as the vase began to rise in the air as magic glowed around the young ogre girl's hand.

The vase then fell and smashed.

"I-I'm sorry Grandfather." Rosaria said nervously.

"No it's okay. You used your magic to make the vase hover.

That's a good start. But magic uncontrolled can be dangerous.

Especially your kind of magic." he told her.

"What.... kind of magic do I have?" the young girl asked him.

"Ogreix which ogres have.

You must've got it from your mother when you were born along with your father's dragon features.

You're meant for something powerful.

But bad people are after you because of this.

It means you have to be careful who to trust." Merlin explained to her.

She nodded.

"I understand." she told him.

But he felt danger was near.....


	5. A Dangerous New Friend

Letting Her Freak Flag Fly

Morgan smiled as her daughter used her magic to turn herself into an eleven year old to get Rosaria to help her and her mother. Her red hair hung around her face as her purple eyes glowed with magic as she dressed in a small black dress.

"This'll work for sure! Rosaria will be drawn to her in no time. By that time Merlin will be clueless about this until it's too late!" Morgan thought.

Rosaria was in her room reading simple spellbooks her uncle had given her. It was to keep her mentally busy while he taught classes because it would keep the teaching staff and Principal Pynchley happy.

She wondered how her parents were. She'd heard her Grandfather and Inogen talk about them once when she was supposed to be asleep. She wondered if they were like her or different.

But then she heard somebody laugh.

It sounded like it belonged to a child her age.

"_Maybe I can have a friend after all._

_I know Merlin said don't leave the room but it'll only be for a couple of minutes. He won't mind..... unless he sees me._

_Besides when will I ever get this chance again?" _she thought opening the door softly.

She made sure nobody was out there before walking out of the room.

She saw somebody in the shadows hiding.

"Hello?

Is anybody out there?

I heard a laugh but I must've been mistaken." Rosaria said softly about to go back into her room.

"You're not mistaken." a voice replied.

Rosaria turned around to see a girl her age with long red hair hanging around her face, fair skinned with purple eyes, wore a black dress and was slender.

"Who're you?

I.... never knew..." Rosaria mumbled softly.

"Knew what?" the girl asked her.

"That there were other kids like me at Worchester. My grandfather told me only older kids go here but I guess he was wrong." she answered.

"Of course he was wrong. My name's Malia.

Who're you?" the red haired girl asked her.

"I'm..... Rosaria, Rosaria Pendragon. My parents sent me here to live with my grandfather Merlin but..... I fel lonely. Nobody around here understands me and that I want to play.

He helps me.... with things I'm not supposed to talk about unless I'm with Merlin." she explained to her.

Malia smiled at her broadly as Rosaria heard somebody calling to her.

It was Inogen. Merlin had told his older daughter to go find Rosaria. The young girl wondered what her grandfather wanted to talk to her about.

Malia was a little angry at that.

_"I won't let my mother down, not this time_!" she thought as her eyes glowed with bright magic.

Rosaria wondered what was wrong with her grandfather because he looked sad but worried. She had a feeling it was to do with her.

"It's to do with your parents.

An old foe has returned and is after the both of us. We must be careful, okay?" he explained to her..

She was worried when he said that.

"Are my parents in danger?" Rosaria asked nervous with tears welling in her eyes.

That upset Merlin greatly seeing her like that.

".... No not yet. Don't worry besides your mother has powers like yours.

Right now we must keep learning to use magic to help them." he said comforting her.

She nodded as she felt better but her eyes glowed with magic as she calmed down.....

He hoped she'd be okay.....


End file.
